Gone but Never Forgotten
by LilyRose8807
Summary: Harry has had a rough life. Things seem to get worse as he gets older. New secrets popping out of every cornor. What would he do if he ever found out about the baby girl who was hidden inside the house the night his parents died? And why would anyone keep
1. Orphaned

Bless anyone who actually takes the time to read this!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. I have simply changed the story to suit my creative mind. (If thats

what you want to call it, though many would beg to differ). I own nothing. :(

**Orphaned**

A giant of a man appears outside of a house in ruins. He merely stands there for a moment and stares

as he remembers the once beautiful home where so much love and happiness had resided. He pulls

himself together, wipes his red, swollen eyes on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and enters the

home. Inside he immediately lays eyes on the man with jet black hair lying dead on the floor. And another

man with long, black stringy hair grieving over his best friends body.

"Sirius", he said in an unintentional whisper. He watched as Sirius jumped up at the sound of his name.

" Hagrid, you startled me." He said trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "What are you doing here"?

" Professor Dumbledore sent me ter take Harry to 'is Aunt and Uncles." he sighed heavily and

added " poor little thing".

" But... Hagrid I'm Harry's godfather I'll take him there's really no nee...

Hagrid cut in, "I'm s'rry 'bout all this Sirius, I have me orders straight from Dumbledore".

"Dumbledore has his reasons I'm sure it's fer the best".

" But... what about... oh never mind I'll go fetch him, I at least want to say goodbye." Sirius said.

Sirius brought Harry down stairs with tears in his eyes once again.

" Now you be a good boy for the muggles Harry, everything will be o.k.," he hugged the child

and then handed his godson to Hagrid.

" Take my motorcycle Hagrid I won't be needing it anymore," Sirius said.

" Well tha's right kind of ya Sirius... are sure." Hagrid ask trying to hide his slight excitement.

Sirius nodded and watched as Hagid and baby Harry rode away. When they were out of sight

Sirius turned and ran back into the Potter's desecrated house and up the stairs into the nursery. Inside the

closet was a hidden entrance to a tiny room. Inside the room wrapped in a warm red blanket lay the

Potter's two month old baby girl, Rose Marie Potter.

As he lifted the baby gently into his arms he whispered, " I wish I could raise you as my own,

Rosie, but I can't let that traitor get away with this. But I know where you'll be safe."


	2. A Safe Place for her

Well Here's chapter two and a bit more of an understanding as to whats going on. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer Once again I do not own Harry Potter and I never will!

**A Safe Place for Her**

Sirius Black stood outside of a rickety looking house with his goddaughter in his arms.

Reassuring himself this was being done in the best interest of the child, he took a deep breath and

knocked on the ancient looking door. As he did a tired looking man dressed in shabby wizarding robes

swung the door open wand in hand. Then realizing who it was lowered the wand immediately and usher

Sirius and the child inside.

"Remus have you heard what has happened." Sirius asked in a hushed voice so not to wake the

sleeping infant.

Remus gave a somber nod and eyed the child in his friend's arms. "Yes, of course I think

everyone has heard but what are you doing here with her? Where is Harry? He's alright isn't he?"

"Harry is fine Remus, Dumbledore thought it best he should be with his relatives and I need to

speak with you about her." He looked down at Rose.

" I have some business to take care of and I don't reckon I'll be coming back." Sirius holds up his

friend to stop him before he even asks and merely says " Please ask me no questions for all shall reveal

itself in do course. She needs to be somewhere safe and I know you will care for her far better than I

could. You always were more sensitive about these of things after all."

" Sirius think carefully about what your asking me to do. I'm a werewolf for god's sake. How is

having me raise a child safe. I don't know a damn thing about children."

" Remus, I can't just send her to an orphanage, this is Lily and James' only daughter. They would

never forgive me please. I'm sure you can figure something out. What about Wolfsbane Potion and it's

only at night once every month." Sirius continued begging until Remus gave in.

" O.K. I give in I'll take care of her we've both had our share of babysitting how difficult could it

be." Remus replied taking the little girl from Sirius and peering down at her little face." "You really do look

like your father I just hope you get your good sense from your mother." "What do I do if she...Remus

looked up and Sirius was gone.

Where he had once stood was a suitcase of bottles, formula, clothes, and a purple stuffed teddy

bear holding a red rose, James had bought for Rose when she was born.

Rose begins to cry and all Remus can think is_ What have I gotten myself into._


	3. Hidden

Thanks to evryone who has taken time from their life to read this story, even though only one rson has reviewed I know alot of people have come in and read it but not reviewed. I do the same thing to other authors but I would really like to hear anyone's opinion on what I've written. Thank you so much to my very first reviewer ever DivineDarkness!

Disclaimer I do not own anything besides Rose and the plot of this story. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Now on with the story.

**Hidden**

A young girl about the age of twelve wakes up in a small room with an ancient looking dresser, a small closet,

and a tiny bed. She knows it can't be more than four o'clock in the morning but, something had woken her up.Then

as a streak of lightning flashes in the sky and illuminates her room, she puts her hands over her ears anticipating

what was about to happen. Just as she had suspected thunder boomed outside and the young girl screamed.

" Uncle Remus! Uncle Remus!" she cried and as she did her door swung open and a much older, worn out

Remus entered the room.

He shook his head at the frightened girl, sat down on the bed, and put his arms around her. " Rose Marie your

12yrs. old now when are you going to stop this," he said trying to calm her by pulling her black strands of hair from

her face.

" I know I'm sorry but it's jusat so loud and oh, I just can't explain why it frightens me," she sniffled.

" Rose I understand but you just have to learn to get past it," He pulled his arms away from her and said, " I'm

not going to be around much this year you know that. I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts and you have to stay

hidden in Hogsmead."

"If we just told people about me then I could come out of hiding and go to school and finally meet my brother

and I would be able to stay close to you." she looked up at her uncle hoping to she had finally talked him into the

idea this time.

" Rose I have told you time and time again, you must stay hidden, nobody can know you exsist. Your mother and

father died to keep their children safe and I intend to honor them by keeping up where they left off. Besides you

know Sirius Black is on the loose and he's one of the few people that know's you exist." Remus said looking into

her emerald green eyes.

Rose thought about this for a moment and said " If Sirius is really bad and all those stories about him are true

then why did he bring me to you? Why didn't kill me when he had a chance?"

Rose, I have asked myself that ever since he was taken to Azkaban but, we should never question small

miracles." he shook his head and said " maybe he is after Harry I don't know."

" I'm going to be hidden away forever aren't I?" Rose sighed and added "it's not fair."

" Not forever Rose you need only be patient for a little longer I promise when it's safe again I'll take you meet

Harry. Is it really that awful being stuck here with me?" He pretended to be hurt.

This made Rose laugh and she said " Of course not, I suppose I can put up with you for a little bit longer.

Remus chuckled at here quick retort and said more seriously " You better get some more sleep, tomorrow is full

moon and I know you never sleep while I'm away."

O.K. goodnight uncle Remus," she said and cuddled into her pillow.

Goodnight Rose sweet dreams." He said and closed the door.

Hey I know there is still alot you don't know but little by little you'll learn bits and pieces of what went on in the

past twelve years. Please Read and review!


	4. Worries and the News

Her's chapter four and it explains a few more things but of course not everything. I got to keep you guys coming back for more. I think I'm going to redue the end of the third book let me know if anyones against that. So on to chapter four.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters.

**Worries and the news

* * *

**

* * *

>>>>>Remus walked into the living room and turned on the radio but barely paid it 

any mind. He was too busy thinking about the storm that had just passed. He

recalled that even as an infant Rose would cry hysterically at the sound of thunder.

Remus had always suspected that the fear came from the noices of her parents

death. He had been able to deal with this by comforting her and reassuring her that

the storm would be over soon. However, when he went to Hogwarts he would only

be able to check on her once or twice a day. Dumbledore had already said he

would have no problem checking on her every few hours. Yes he thought that would

be just fine now that Rose has gotten much more used to Dumbledore lately. She

used to be very unsure about his presents in the house, probably because of how

much Remus himself had strongly warned her of the dangers of anyone ever seeing

her. But ever since he had explained to her that Dumbledore had originally been the

only person besides her own parents that knew of her exsistance, she is much less

shy around him. Everything will work itself out he thought and just then the news

came on the radio that he had been tuning out.

>>>>>>(Anouncer): We have just caught word that Sirius

>>>>>>Black has been spotted in the muggle community of Surrey.

>>>>>>No word yet if this is a legitimate. We'll bring you more of

>>>>>>an updatelater on. Thank you for list...

Remus froze and thought thats where Harry lives. He flew up from the chair

he'd been sitting in. He grabbed a peice of parchment and pen and wrote:

>>>>>>>>>>>>>Albus,

I was just wondering if you heard about Black being spotted around

where Harry lives. Or is he with Molly and Aurthur now. I was just worried

I'm sure you understand. Please let me know. Till September 1st.

>>>>>>>>>>>Remus Lupin

>>>>>Remus woke his old black owl, Onyx, and tied it to his leg. He watched as it

flew out the window andup into the sky where the sun was peeking out. Remus

turned around and looked around the living room and decided he better get a few

more hours of sleep.


End file.
